As is known in the art, as monolithic microwave integrated circuits (MMICs) are designed to operate at ever higher frequencies, the effects of dielectric loading on various MMIC conduction paths (including gates and transmission lines) becomes more pronounced. The minimization of such loading is critical to achieving the desired gain performance.
As is also known in the art, plasma enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD) is widely used for the deposition of silicon nitride, which may act as a passivation layer to passivate components, or act as a capacitor dielectric. This deposition technique however, coats regions of the MMIC where the presence of additional dielectric is not desired and adversely impacts device performance at the higher frequencies.